Treat
by Kryzanna
Summary: The best part about Halloween is always the Horror House; a terrifying attraction run by the Uchihas. Just like every year, Naruto winds up lost; but this year, he feels like someone's watching him; stalking him through the house, the maze and even the cornfield. This Halloween is definitely going to be one to remember. Contains Lemon: (YAOI) Not actually a horror story. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**So... I was thinking... 'tis the season', right? I love Halloween. Hope you like this. Review? **

**Happy Halloween. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: will contain yaoi and lemons**

* * *

From somewhere downstairs there was a howl, followed by a mock shriek and then a chorus of laughter.

"Naruto, sweetie! Your friends are here!" Kushina called up the stairs brightly as she ushered several teenagers into the house. There were several sulky thuds as Naruto grudgingly dragged himself down the stairs from his room; clad in pretty much just a sheet and a wreath of plants that his mother had made for him.

"Oh don't pout," his mother scolded, kissing him on the forehead, "You look adorable!"

"It's Halloween, mom; I'm not meant to be 'adorable'," he reminded in a slightly whingey voice as he noted that Kiba had arrived with Shikamaru, Gaara and Choji. Kiba gave a chuckle and a practice howl; dressed as a werewolf.

"What do you think of my howling ability?" he chuckled, "I've been practicing; it's been driving the neighbours nuts!" Shikamaru, dressed as the Joker, just rolled his eyes.

"He's been howling all down the street," he assured Naruto with a bored look, "The others are probably waiting for us."

"I don't see why we have to go trick-or-treating," Naruto grumbled crossly; adjusting his sheet for what felt like the thousandth time in the half hour since he'd put it on, "Aren't we too old?"

"Free candy," Choji chuckled; already munching on some he had acquired on the trip to Naruto's house. His costume was apparently a pumpkin, and Gaara was easily the most terrifying zombie clown he'd ever seen in his life.

" –Oh come on," Kiba laughed, "Are you still sore that Sakura broke up with you a few weeks ago? You knew that you guys weren't right for each other! Why are you sulking?"

"We're going to see her tonight, obviously," Shikamaru snorted at Kiba's lack of understanding, "Fresh wounds, right, Naruto?" He chuckled slightly as Kushina began pushing them towards the door.

"Okay boys; now have my Naruto home before morning, you hear me?" she ordered; hands on hips and the boys resisted the urge to salute, "Have a good time! And watch out for razors in candy; and don't go down shady alleyways; and have fun in the horror house that the Uchihas are putting on!"

"Yes mom," Naruto hollered back as the five of them headed out the door and out into the street. Almost as soon as he saw that the already-dark street was filled with kids from the age of four up until their age of eighteen, all dressed in their scary-best to collect candy, his mood brightened. Sure, Sakura had broken off their relationship, and sure they all went trick-or-treating together every year so he was bound to see her…but did it really matter? Halloween was always a good night!

"I wonder what Hinata's going as this year," Kiba daydreamed with a sigh.

" –Remember how Neji literally whipped you a few years ago when he went as Indiana Jones?" Shikamaru reminded him flatly, "Or how last year he went as Thor and hit you with his hammer? Or the year before when he dressed as Poseidon and stabbed you with his trident…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; Neji always dresses up with a weapon," Kiba rolled his eyes, "But it's totally worth it; Hinata always goes as a beautiful princess or an angel –"

" –I like the weapons," Gaara commented flatly.

"No, Gaara; you like _Neji_," Naruto chuckled; earning a vicious glare from the redhead, "…Okay, so maybe you _also_ like the weapons. Don't deny that you liked the Poseidon outfit!"

"Anyway; what are you supposed to be?" Kiba frowned, "Some kind of weird ghost?"

"I'm a Greek God," Naruto corrected hotly, "…Or at least that's what my mom said I looked like…Oh come on guys, I wasn't going to come –" he added when his friends all started sniggering at his expense.

After a few houses, they were already starting to feel in the spirit of Halloween. They'd passed a few more of their classmates; reassuring them that they could never be too old for this sort of holiday. It didn't take long for them to reach the park, where they met up with a few more of their friends, like they did every year for Halloween.

"Gaara; you look adorable!" Temari remarked in delight as soon as she spied her brother. Everyone present just stared at her. With dark eye makeup and an apparently blood-stained jumpsuit, Gaara did not look adorable in the slightest. She also planted a quick kiss on Shikamaru's face-paint laden face and smirked in approval. How fitting; the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Looking hot, Naruto," she commented bluntly with a wide grin and causing Naruto to just puff out his chest and wink at her; throwing a look over to where Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all giggling away, with the Grim Reaper Neji watching over his cousin protectively and brandishing his scythe; just daring Kiba to approach. Naruto caught Sakura's eye. She was an angel, with Ino as a devil, and Hinata looking particularly elegant as a bride of Dracula. Sakura just flicked him a small, apologetic smile in greeting before going back to talking with her friends.

"Come on guys; who are we waiting for?" Naruto inquired impatiently; ready to head out into the night and get some candy!

" –Lee's gone with Sai, Kankuro and Shino as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Neji assured him from out from under his long black hood, "So he's not coming with us tonight."

" –Where's Sasuke?" Ino demanded to know, "We _have_ to wait for him!"

"…Bastard's always keeping us waiting," Naruto complained; the same complaint that he'd made every year since middle school, which was when they'd all started going out on Halloween together. Trust the mighty Sasuke Uchiha to arrive 'fashionable late'. Sure, they were practically best friends (though they were the only ones who wouldn't admit it), but that didn't mean the guy had to have such a 'holier than thou art' attitude!

Suddenly, he felt something stabbing into his back and spun around to see Sasuke Uchiha himself standing there with a cutlass pointed directly as his stomach.

"Watch who you're talking about, moron," Sasuke smirked, returning his toy sword to its rightful spot on his belt and ignoring the squeals from Ino and Sakura at how fabulous he looked. Naruto glared at him and looked away in irritation. That was Sasuke, all right; having to show up everyone's costumes every year.

This year he was dressed as a pirate; complete with boots; sinfully tight pants and a loose blouse. His head was wrapped with a bandanna and he was wearing a fake hoop earring to complete the look.

"What, are you some kind of stripper this year?" Naruto snorted condescendingly.

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke smirked, gesturing to the way that Naruto was pretty much dressed in just a loose-hanging sheet. Naruto just stuck out his chest and his tongue and struck a pose to show off his arms. He was pretty proud of his arms. Sasuke just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So, Sasuke; is your family doing the horror house again this year?" Temari inquired.

"Of course," Sasuke smirked as they all started heading off down the road, now that they were all there, "Itachi and Kakashi are running it again this year." Naruto and Kiba high-fived in delight.

"Itachi does the _best_ horror houses ever!" Naruto exclaimed, "Remember that time when we were eleven that he made Neji cry?" They all sniggered as Neji hotly defended, "I told you! The fake blood got in my eyes!"

"What's he got planned this year?" Shikamaru asked; actually curious. The Uchihas had the only properly terrifying horror house in the town and even he got a little bit excited about it. Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"It's a surprise," he smirked, "But they've got the maze out back again and Kakashi's been setting up a cornfield for ages."

"Not the cornfield!" Ino exclaimed in horror, "That's _terrifying_! I remember getting lost in one a few years ago and one of Itachi's friends scared me to death!"

"Yeah; Hidan's a big fan of the cornfield," Sasuke shrugged, "He's seen _Jeepers Creepers_ too many times." Just talking about it was making them incredibly excited.

The Uchiha Horror House was a spectacular and terrifying event. Since the family was so wealthy, they had purchased a property specifically for the purpose of such functions. It had built as a kind of maze-like room with secret rooms and hidden passages and trapdoors. It was several floors high and the entire building was just plain spooky. Itachi had quite the imagination when it came to decorating and his friends always loved scaring the shit out of anyone who dared enter.

The floors creaked; shadows moved; there were zombies that chased people on certain floors. Things jumped out; paintings had eyes that followed you; it was so dark. Not to mention there was the backyard where there was the huge maze and the cornfield; both of which were riddled with people just waiting to terrify you. The entire property was also a great place to lie in wait for your unsuspecting friends (or unsuspecting strangers) –which they had all found out the hard way on more than one occasion.

The teenagers scampered around various houses for a while; taking turns to see who could get the most candy. Hinata usually lost; mostly because she'd always end up donating hers to a cute little princess or a tiny superhero. Kiba would always attempt to offer her some; only to wind up with some form of Neji's weapon swatting him over the head.

"Not particularly scary this year," Sasuke chuckled to Naruto as their group spread out along the pavement and they ended up walking alone.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto scoffed, "Usually your costumes are at least a little bit scary…You acting as a fanservice these days or what?" Sasuke eyes narrowed as Naruto looked back over his shoulder to find that Ino and Sakura were apparently giggling over how cute Sasuke's ass looked. Curious as to what was so appealing about a butt, he snuck a casual glance and nearly did a double-take.

Okay, it seriously had to be illegal to be wearing pants _that tight_. He blinked stupidly for a long moment before he was roused by Sasuke flicking him in the nose like he was a child.

" –Oi, moron; don't stare at what you can't afford," he chuckled with a predatory gleam in his eyes that made Naruto gulp nervously before stammering out some excuse that he'd been admiring his boots. He missed the smirk evident in the Uchiha's black eyes.

As midnight drew closer, they neared the Uchiha Horror House after having dropped their candy collections off at Shikamaru's house. There were the shrill shrieks of people of all ages; even adults, and flashes of light meant to mimic lightning made the place seem even more eerie. There was some kind of terrifying scarecrow sitting on the front porch with a bowl of candy in its lap.

"Not this year!" Kiba immediately decided, "Last year it was the tin-man and the year before that it was Sasori as the weird Chucky doll. I am _not_ going near that scarecrow!" They watched as a few moments later several children emerged victorious; having claimed some of the candy from the bowl without having suffered any kind of psychological trauma.

"Maybe they just forgot to hire someone this year?" Temari suggested as they watched another small batch of pre-teens manage to do much the same thing.

"Totally," Kiba scoffed; probably mostly to himself, "I can totally do this!" A few of them sniggering, they began wandering up the graveyard path towards the porch where the scarecrow was sitting. Kiba slowly began to approach. It seemed safe enough; completely still. Then, when he was only a metre away; it leapt up with a hoarse cackling laugh.

Kiba let out a shrill, unmanly scream and tumbled backwards down the stairs; letting out all kinds of traumatized squeals before winding up in a shaking heap at Neji's feet. Neji apparently approved of this. The scarecrow started laughing; a friendly, gentle laugh.

"Kakashi; that was hilarious!" Naruto sniggered; bursting out into laughter.

"You knew?" Kiba exclaimed in horror; noticing that they were all laughing at his expense.

"I was wondering when you would all turn up," the voice of Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi Uchiha could suddenly be heard as he emerged from the shadows of the porch with his boyfriend, Kisame in tow. Itachi was dressed as Dracula this Halloween, and Kisame as an altogether far-too-realistic Frankenstein's monster.

"I see you were original this year, brother dearest," Sasuke commented flatly; eyeing the Dracula costume with a bored look.

"Dracula is classic, baby brother," Itachi sniffed, licking his fangs, "You look tacky."

" –Says the guy with the neckerchief…" Sasuke smirked.

" –It's not a…Kisame; tell him it's not a neckerchief!" Itachi snapped irritably, "Go inside. I hope Hidan actually sacrifices you this year." Triumphantly having scored a point against his brother, Sasuke chuckled and began to lead them inside. " –And I can't believe mother let you out of the house in those pants! Have fun kids," Itachi added; a malevolent tone creeping into his voice, "Watch out; we've got an evil scientist on the loose in there!"

"Twenty bucks says it's Deidara," Naruto chuckled, "See you!" He called out brightly to Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame; Kakashi who had resumed his position on the front porch. The door creaked open; Naruto chuckling a little as he heard Kisame saying it Itachi, "'Tachi, you don't have to get so worked up when people call it a neckerchief –"

"…It's an ascot, Kisame," Itachi was growling, "Uncultured swine…That little brother of mine…" The group of them entered together; the doors swinging shut behind them with a dramatic clang and leaving them in near darkness. An organ was playing from the depths of the house; manic cackling and howling echoing through the walls. Hinata shivered nervously as fake thunder rolled through and there was a series of screams from several floors up. This was Halloween at its very best, and though they were all together at the moment, they knew that before the night was through, there would be points in the house during which they were alone. Not knowing when that would be was just as terrifying as the darkness around them and the thought of what awaited them.

* * *

**This was meant to be a oneshot but my fics always turn out much longer than I intended! Updates will be arriving within the next day or two. What lies in store for our favourite teenagers inside the Uchiha Horror House?  
. . . . . We'll just have to wait and see!**

xx K


	2. Chapter 2

**It won't be finished for Halloween, but it's the thought that counts, right? Enjoy poor, scared Naruto in this weird house!**

* * *

"Okay; stick close!" Kiba growled, " –Or we're all going to end up lost again."

"We can't stop it," Neji reminded him flatly as they immediately headed for the stairs. The ground floor was for the younger children and was relatively tame; mostly run by Iruka; Kakashi's boyfriend, who was probably the least scary person in the entire world. Kids longed for the days when they were allowed up the stairs and into the real horror story (though a lot of them lived to regret it. Despite that, they kept going back for more. Halloween wasn't fun without a good scare!)

"Neji's right; every year we try to stick together but we end up lost," Temari admitted with a heavy sigh, "Remember when you were fourteen, Gaara? You got lost and we only found you when Kisame came looking for the lost kids in the morning?" There was no reply from the redhead, but merely a muffled thud as all of a sudden, something rocketed out of some hidden door and kidnapped both Neji and Ino. Ino screamed as she was dragged backwards and the hidden door snapped shut again.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as they all automatically clustered together on the rickety staircase, "Stay away from the walls!" That had put them on edge. They'd never lost one of their group so early in the house before, and now there were already three of them missing.

"Okay…where are we exploring first?" Shikamaru inquired as they reached the first floor.

"Not the attic!" Naruto immediately said, "I've never been up there but apparently it's terrifying! No one ever goes up there!" He shuddered.

"Keep your voice down!" Sakura hissed as they slowly began heading down one of the dimly lit corridors, "Oh my god; what was that?"

"Probably just a shadow," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" –It's _never_ just a shadow!" Naruto exclaimed in alarm, "Haven't you seen _any_ horror movies, like _ever_?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to move along after him. All of a sudden, a door opened from the wall and a chair on a pair of tracks appeared; scooping up Temari and carrying her off through another doorway. Naruto let out a very feminine scream and leapt for the nearest person. Unfortunately, this was Sasuke, and the raven just looked down at him dryly. Naruto looked up guiltily; releasing Sasuke's neck and looking away awkwardly.

Suddenly, the dim lights flickered and went out completely; the remaining group huddling close to each other. Naruto quickly did a headcount by laying a hand on each person.

_Shikamaru. Sasuke. Kiba. Hinata. Sakura. Choji. _. . . Who was…

Lightning flashed and Hinata shrieked in absolute horror as a complete stranger appeared right beside her with a knife raised. Instantly, they broke into a horrified run as the figure cackled maniacally; chasing after them with the knife raised.

"Which way?" Kiba exclaimed in horror as they reached a fork in the hallway. A quick check back over their shoulders assured them that the horrific masked figure was no longer there. Their heart rates quickened as they became suddenly nervous. Things in this house had a terrifying habit of disappearing far too suddenly.

"Left," Sakura suggested at the same time Shikamaru decided, "Right." They looked at each other and swallowed.

"…Let's split up," Sakura suggested, "No; hear me out! This time we _choose_ to! If we're in smaller groups then it'll be easier to keep track of who we're with."

"Fine," Shikamaru shrugged, "Choji, Hinata and Kiba; you guys come with me. We'll go right to the elevator; we'll meet you guys on the fourth floor."

"What?" Naruto complained as they began to stalk off, "You're making me go with Sasuke?"

"Hurry up, moron, before you get left behind," Sasuke chuckled with a menacing look that made Naruto nervous. Sakura grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him left. Quickly, Shikamaru and the others vanished from sight.

"This was a bad idea," Naruto commented after only a few steps, "Maybe we should go find the others…"

"Scaredy-cat," Sasuke teased.

"I'm not scared!" Naruto immediately snapped as they slunk along. Sakura shrieked as a mechanical creature leapt out from a closet and then was pulled back inside.

"…Sasori and his damn machines!" she cursed, "They get me every year!"

Finally, they located the elevator and remembered belatedly one of Itachi's favourite tricks.

"Damn; this one only goes to the third floor and fifth," Naruto whispered; looking over his shoulder, "We'll have to go to third floor and take the stairs."

"Third floor's the floor of revolving rooms isn't it?" Sakura murmured; not liking the sound of that. The pair of them lingered in the corridor, but Sasuke was already in the elevator and impatiently tapping his foot. There was a shrill scream from somewhere behind them and that was all they needed to get them into that elevator and headed up to the third floor.

The floor of revolving rooms was the one floor that no one ever wanted to end up on. No one knew quite how it worked, but a maximum of three doors on the entire floor could be open at any one time. Each time a door closed, or each combination of different doors closing, would cause the rooms to _actually shift_ around. Sasori and Kakuzu, Itachi's friends, were the only people who openly knew the secrets, and many a person had wound up trapped on the third floor until the mechanism was released in the morning.

This had happened to Naruto one year and he had no desire to repeat it, but there they were in the first room with some absolutely petrified sixteen year olds.

"How do we get out?" one of them was whimpering, "We can't get out!"

It took Naruto three rooms to wind up separated from Sakura and Sasuke. He didn't know how it had happened. One moment they were right behind him, and then the door had slammed shut as another was opened…and they were gone; and he was left alone. A few more rooms had gone by; all relatively normal seeming…until he was forced to head into a completely dark room. The door slammed shut ominously behind him.

He started feeling his way along the wall; desperately seeking the next door. He didn't know what room it was; had no idea how big it was.

And then, all of a sudden, his hand touched something that _wasn't_ wall. Red eyes burst into sight and he shrieked in horror; reeling backwards and tumbling onto his ass as the lights faded away. Unfortunately, where he had landed there was something soft and undeniably _body feeling_. He leapt up with another horrified yell; running straight forwards until he connected with a wall.

"No! Let me out!" he yelled; feeling something soft tickling his face. He swatted it away with a hand; growing nervous. For some reason he _felt_ like there was someone else in the room with him.

"Hello?" he called out quietly, "I –I know you're in here!" His voice quivered a little more than he would've liked. He clung to the wall desperately, sidling along it until he again, touched something solid.

Something hissed wildly at him; hot air that was obviously breath fanning his face. That was it; he screamed and screamed and ran in the opposite direction; hammering on the walls and by chance happening to locate the door. Not caring who he was shutting into what room, he yanked it open and slammed it shut behind him; not wanting to know who or what was in there. It was just reassuring to know that they were now trapped in there with the rooms revolving.

He panted heavily; leaning on a nearby table and leaping out of his skin when an arm shot out from underneath it and caught his ankle. He kicked out wildly; scrambling away from said table and taking a look at this room. It seemed relatively safe; for the meanwhile. There weren't any cupboards; so nothing was going to be leaping out; it was lit by fake candles, so it wasn't entire dark.

Naruto shuddered again; trying to get rid of that awful heebie-jeebies feeling. That had been the absolute worst thing he'd ever experienced; just _knowing_ that there was someone out there in the darkness and just watching him. Itachi sure got into his Halloween. He let out a breath and ran over his options, trying to calm his racing heart.

He had to make it to the stairs, which were in the 'ballroom' of this floor. He knew how to get there as long as he could get to the 'lab room'. It had taken a few years and a lot of screaming for help to figure out how some of the sequences worked. It wasn't _impossible_ to manoeuvre through. The attic was on the seventh floor; Shikamaru and the others would all be aiming for the fourth floor; Shikamaru never bothered with the third floor now; he, Neji and Temari knew how to get from one end to the next with little difficulty. Blood geniuses.

As Naruto mused over what his next move would be, he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He shivered and looked around nervously. The rooms had obviously rotated but the doors hadn't opened. There was no one in there with him, but he had the nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He spun around; feeling a little stupid…but he'd seen enough horror movies to know that if you thought someone was watching you; then it was likely that there was.

And then he saw it.

Up in one of the wall vents.

A pair of eyes.

They were up there; just staring straight down at him; completely unblinking and just watching; like some kind of predator eyeing its cornered prey. He gave a wild, horrified yell and immediately lunged for the nearest door; wrenching it open and diving through it.

He crash-landed completely on top of someone and practically held onto them for dear life.

"…Naruto?" A flat voice inquired from underneath him. Naruto opened his eyes (he hadn't been aware that he'd shut them) and discovered that he was practically crushing Gaara. Unable to hide his relief, he clamped his arms around the redhead in delight.

"Oh my god; I'm so glad I found you!" he exclaimed as Gaara rolled his eyes but didn't push him away, "I've just had the worst time in here…"

"Tell me about it…" Gaara muttered, "I hate this floor."

" –Did you know that Itachi's got people hiding in the vents this year?" Naruto complained with a shudder. "I saw one; just the eyes. It was _awful_! Like something _actually_ from a horror movie!"

"Well…it's Halloween, and Itachi likes traumatizing children," Gaara pointed out as they got up off the floor and analysed their surroundings. With a great deal of relief, Naruto noticed that this place looking familiar! He knew which door to go through to get to the lab room!

"Are you heading into the maze later?" he asked quietly; not knowing why exactly he was keeping his voice down.

"Maybe the cornfield," Gaara replied thoughtfully; brandishing his toy cleaver, "This year I plan to make Shikamaru shit himself."

"…Still not over how he's dating your sister?" Naruto chuckled; only to receive a dark glare from the redhead. He just shrugged; glad to have company, even if it was a murderous clown. Something about being around Gaara made him feel a bit safer.

"Lab room?" Gaara suggested to change the topic. He nodded and the pair of them headed for the door closest to them.

The lab room was lit with an eerie green glow; huge tanks of ominous fluids and horrifying looking things. Though plastic, they were far too realistic; and had horrible eyes that followed you along the room. Though it was familiar; it was incredibly discomforting.

They wandered forwards towards the only other door; the door to the ballroom and salvation. It was a good thing he'd only had a few rooms…

Naruto was immediately torn from his relief by the ominous feeling again.

"Who's there?" he growled; spinning around; only to find that there was indeed, no one there. Gaara just looked at him strangely; but out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he spied a shadow disappearing behind one of the tanks.

"Did you see that?" he yelped, "There! Behind the tank!"

"I don't see anything," Gaara frowned as Naruto backed into him; genuinely a little freaked out. He _knew_ that just a moment ago, there had been a person; or _something_ over there. The space was empty now, but… "Come on. Fourth floor is better." He hauled Naruto along by his elbow; the toga-clad blonde warily watching the shadows with his flustered blue eyes. If this was going to turn into a horror movie, then he was determined to make it out alive.

Gaara yanked him through the door; but as it began to swing closed, Naruto saw that shadow again; a human completely shrouded in shadow; standing right at the opposite end of the lab room; just waving at him; _waving_ at him. He couldn't see who it was; but that, more than anything, made him scared.

* * *

There was no one waiting for them at the top of the stairs, once they'd left the ballroom. Naruto hadn't expected there to be. Fourth floor was the endless hallway; it was one hall that wound back on itself; heaps of corners; and thick walls that had paths within them. It was the perfect floor to terrify your friends on.

Naruto and Gaara could see the entire length of the floor. Essentially, it was all one room. There were paintings lining the walls and suits of armour…and all manner of traps rigged up by Sasori and Deidara. One had to tread carefully.

"…Looks like there isn't a trap active at the moment," Gaara mumbled; warily watching the floor and staying away from the walls; knowing that things could spring out at any point. Naruto hung back a few paces; warily watching. He could see eyes from the paintings watching him; following him with a piercing gaze.

"…Do you think our friends are in the walls?" he asked quietly.

"Probably," Gaara shrugged, "Kiba loves the walls; helps him hide from Neji." Naruto was about to say something else, but that was when the lights started to flicker and die; and that was when the screaming started. "Dammit! Someone triggered a trap!"

A terrifying strobe light began flickering; ensuring that everything appeared to be moving in stop-motion. People were sprinting towards Naruto; seeing him only just before they collided; barely able to avoid. He crawled over to the wall with Gaara and pressed up against it; not even having reached the first corner. It was then that he looked back amidst the strobe lights.

There was that figure again; just standing down at the end of the corridor; just staring.

_Flash_.

There it was; two steps closer.

_Flash_.

Naruto backed up against the wall; the silhouette closer still; but he unable to see it actually moving.

_Flash_. It was only a few metres away from him now; he wished he could see who it was but he couldn't. He screamed as its arm extended.

_Flash_.

And just like that, it was gone from his sight. He breathed heavily once or twice; waiting for a few more flashes; but they didn't reappear. Then he felt heavy breathing on his neck and gave a wild yell; reeling backwards; but they were already gone as a group of about four terrified people ran past screaming.

A few more minutes passed, and normality resumed; the strobes dying away but Naruto's heart racing. Gaara was gone.

Now he was alone; and he knew there was someone out there determined to scare him half to death.

* * *

**Poor, poor Naruto! Well, I suppose this is what it means to have a horror house run by an Uchiha. What lies in store for the scared blonde in the maze and the cornfield? Will he find any of his friends? Why is there someone following him? **

**I think if I was in this house I would already be sitting in a corner and crying. Hope you enjoyed! Updating soon :)**

**xx K**


	3. Chapter 3

**What lies in store? What horrors will Naruto see? **

**Warning: contains some kind of brief lemony-bits. . . . **

* * *

There was a blood-curling scream from somewhere inside the walls and Naruto panicked; seeing eyes peering out at him from one of the nearby paintings. Not caring if he activated any of the traps, he sprinted forwards and turned the corner; increasing his pace as he rocketed down the straight hallway towards the end. He turned the corner again; following the same pattern as smoke machines came on; activated by one of his motions.

He could barely see through the fog; red eyes gleaming out at him from the walls. He kept running; narrowly avoiding crashing into several people. There were thuds and bangs and groans from inside the walls; so he didn't stop to think about those. He wanted _off_ this floor! He wanted _outside_; and the fastest way to do that was by taking the spiral staircase that was only a few corners away!

One of the suits of armour, lining the walls, suddenly clanked to life; scaring the living daylights out of him as he ran past. It very nearly caught hold of his toga, but he managed to slip though; though the person behind him wasn't quite so lucky.

The sound of a chainsaw could be heard from further down the hallway and Naruto prayed that he could reach the stairs. There were girls screaming and shrieking and begging for their lives and a high pitched cackle of some manic madman from _inside the walls_.

"_I want to play a game_," came the terrifying voice that echoed throughout the floor. The lights completely blacked out as items on strings fell from the roof. Naruto immediately hit the deck; knowing this game from previous years.

The screaming intensified as those who were knew to this bumbled around in the dark; trying to feel their way, but running into all manner of fake spiders, slimy things and unsavoury textures. He began army-crawling along the floor; but gave a wild yell and kicked out as something fastened onto his ankle and wouldn't let go. In the complete darkness, all he could do was shout and kick out in horror.

Finally, the hand released him; and he hurriedly began to crawl forwards; no idea how far down the corridor he was. Feet scurried past; people obviously trying their luck against whatever was dangling in front of them.

All of a sudden, right up ahead; a spotlight flashed on at the same time that something fell from the ceiling. Naruto joined in the girlish screams as some, contorted, nightmarish creature from Dead Space loomed up with a screech; immediately sprinting after the nearest people; who absolutely fled for their lives. He huddled against the corner for a moment as it headed off in the other direction. The last thing he wanted was a necromorph chasing him; even if he knew it was just a human in disguise.

Not to mention there was a crazy chainsaw murderer on the loose up here. He sat there for a moment; trying to catch his breath and control his heart rate. Every time someone screamed he flinched. And then he felt it.

_Breathing on his neck_.

"I'm watching you…Naruto…" he heard as a soft whisper, and he gave a wild yell; leaping away from the wall and ending up in a tangle of furry and slimy things that had fallen from the roof. He flailed around wildly but again, that _thing_ had just vanished!

"Get away from me!" he snarled angrily; before clamping his hands over his mouth. The necromorph might come back…And if it was Hidan this year, he was bound to actually get bitten. That guy really got way too into character. Dropping to a crawl again he began hurrying along the floor; trying to avoid getting trampled on. Slowly the lights were coming back on; well, not that they'd been very bright to begin with; but now he could at least sort of see where he was going.

It was with much relief that he finally arrived at the stairs. They were designed to take you solely from the fourth floor down to the backyard –also known as "The Hunting Grounds". He pushed open the door and gratefully began the descent of the terrifying staircase.

It creaked and groaned, and it was dark except being lit by fake torches that flickered ominously. He was completely alone in there.

At least; he thought that until he heard the thud of footsteps.

"Hello?" he called out; instantly regretting it and just increasing his pace. The footsteps sped up behind him. He could practically hear his heart racing as he began sprinting; almost losing his footing in his attempt to get out of there even faster. He could hear heavy, thick breathing from what felt like far too close to him.

He burst out of the door with a terrified scream and plunged straight into the maze; not caring where on earth he was headed. All he knew was that he wanted to lose whoever was after him, and _fast_. He had to keep going forward; he made sure not to double back. He leapt over the obstacles and ignored anyone he passed.

Only when he was sure he was well within the maze did he bother to slow down and actually catch his breath. He leaned heavily against one of the shrub walls (half of the maze was hedge and the other half wooden and assembled); panting once again. Every year he forgot how truly terrifying the horror house was.

Suddenly, arms rocketed out from the hedge and wrapped themselves around his face and chest; tugging him backwards into the hedge. He shrieked; biting and flailing wildly; fighting to escape. He could hear familiar cackles from within the hedge; but didn't stick around to find out who it was. Even in the maze; nowhere was safe.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and pain rocketed through Naruto's forearm as he ran. He gripped his arm tightly and noticed in the dim moonlight that there was paint staining him. Belatedly, he remembered one of the dangers of the maze as he looked back over his shoulder; seeing a masked man in a hockey mask carrying a paintball gun.

"_Feel my wrath and know pain_!" the gunner cackled aloud; blasting paintballs into the air and then raining shots at random down on the maze. Screams went up as everyone in the vicinity obviously ducked for cover. More shots rang out and Naruto quickly tried to make himself as invisible as he could. There was a good reason kids weren't allowed in the Hunting Grounds. The maze was run by the Paint Guards who delighted in chasing terrified teenagers through the maze; trying to shepherd them towards the centre; where it was rumoured lived a horrifying scarecrow.

Naruto had never seen the scarecrow. Not a great deal of people had; because the first person there 'woke' him and sent him on a rampage through the maze and the cornfield.

All of a sudden, he rounded the corner and ran straight into someone. He gave a wild yell; leaping backwards; but instantly recognised the face.

"Kiba?" He exclaimed in both horror and delight.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Kiba panted weakly. His back and legs were riddled with paint; obviously having been hunted. "Oh thank god. I managed to draw them away from Neji and Hinata…but…" he gave a dramatic cough, "…I don't think I can go on! There's too many of them!"

"Oh quit being dramatic," Naruto rolled his eyes as he adjusted his toga, "But seriously; I think there's someone following me! I've been hearing and seeing weird things…"

"…We're at the Uchiha Horror House," Kiba reminded him, "Now who's being dramatic?" He sighed and gave a weak grin, "Come on; let's get to the cornfield; it's way better than the maze! The Paint Guards don't shoot us in there. And you know Pein always likes shooting me…they've gotten better this year…" The pair of them kept walking; Naruto feeling considerably reassured since he'd found someone. The maze, though unpredictable, was not known for being able to separate people as easily as the house.

And then they saw it.

Both Kiba and Naruto stopped at the same time in horror.

The maze had widened out into a clearing filled with hay bales. For the first time, Naruto had made it to the centre.

And there, perched up upon what appeared to be a cross, was a single figure. Its face looked like it had been stitched together with human skin; it was dressed entirely in black with tattered clothes and ragged black hair. It was huge and hulking; dangling completely motionless.

"…It's him…" Kiba whispered in shock, "The scarecrow…"

"No…ssh!" Naruto hissed hurriedly, "We have to get out of here! Maybe we won't wake him!" Kiba nodded, and they nervously turned and began heading back the way they had come from. Neither of them saw the scarecrow's eyes opening; glinting red.

Naruto, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; looked over his shoulder. His heart nearly stopped beating.

"…He's gone," he whispered quietly, "T-The scarecrow…he's –"

"RUN!" Kiba exploded immediately grabbing Naruto's arm and breaking into a sprint as the two of them heard a manic evil laugh boom out from somewhere nearby in the maze, "NO! WE WOKE HIM!" Paintball pellets fell around them as one of the Guards came rocketing out of nowhere; beginning to chase them.

"Save yourself!" Kiba shouted out as Naruto immediately leapt for the nearest wall; clambering to the top of it and running precariously along the thin wood. All around him, he could hear people screaming and could see them struggling over walls; being dragged back down by monsters. He heard the screams but he couldn't go back for them. The scarecrow was down there –

He looked up and nearly fell off the wall. There; silhouetted against the night; not more than a few rows away from him; was the scarecrow.

And he was watching him.

"No. NO. NO!" Naruto yelled; immediately sprinting along the walls and leaping between as best he could. He was not about to get taken down by the scarecrow! He could see the cornfield! Perfect! There was no way it could follow him through there!

Without even caring of if he landed on someone or hurt himself; as soon as he was close enough, he leapt off the wooden structure of the maze and dove right into the cornfield.

He landed with an ungainly thud, but rolled and broke into a run; striving desperately to put some distance between him and the maze. As soon as he felt it was a good distance behind him, he slowly to a halt and began to move more tentatively.

Where the house was scary, and the maze full of panic; the cornfield was eerie.

Not many people ran in the cornfield. Running made a lot of noise, and noise attracted a lot of unwanted attention. He took a slow, even breath and began slowly picking his way through the tall stalks; pushing them aside one at a time and shifting through them. He could barely see ahead of him and was well aware that his white sheet would make him stand out like some kind of moonbeam.

There was rustling behind him and he froze; becoming as still as possible; hoping that that would deter the noise. Instead, he just heard it pass by him; far away enough that he couldn't see who it was. He almost let out another breath, but then he heard it again; the shuffling was coming back towards him.

He remained stock still; motionless as whoever it was passed by his other side and disappeared off in the distance behind him; only to continue around him. That was when he realised that he was being circled; like some kind of prey. It circled, once; twice; just out there and watching; hiding in the shadows where he couldn't see. He'd never felt so cornered.

Something was out there; able to see him. His breathing becoming unsteady and nervous, he began moving forwards again; hearing the rustling of the corn follow him.

"G-Go a-away," he whispered hoarsely; hoping that they were enough of a merciful soul to let him be and find someone else. He would've much rather had Kisame come chase him than some creepy shadow stalking him.

Was this the same person from the house? Had they been lying in wait in the cornfield; knowing that he would make a break for it when the maze got too much?

"I-I know you're out there!" he called out; trying to sound confident and _not_ terrified; but this plan failed when he heard his voice crack. He heard a low laugh; a sadistic chuckle. His hands clenched into fists. He was being _toyed_ with! But then the rustling stopped, and he looked back over his shoulder in surprise.

Then he saw them. Those eyes; those piercing eyes that had been following him through the house! It was the same person! How did they know that he'd run for the cornfield! How did they find him? He was about to yell something; but he blinked, and then they were gone once more; completely vanished into thin air. A shiver ran down his spine. That was seriously creepy.

Maybe he didn't like the cornfield as much as he thought.

There were sounds up ahead; so Naruto decided that heading towards them was a good plan. Maybe it was newbies that didn't know to keep quiet.

As he pushed back the corn, he immediately wished he hadn't; having come across what was probably the most horrifying thing he'd seen on the night so far.

There, lying on the ground; dressed as a mad scientist, was Itachi's friend Deidara; on his hands and knees with his ass in the air as a broad man dressed as Freddy Krueger pounded into him from behind. Deidara looked up; his hair falling across his face and his eyes widened in horror as his gaze met Naruto's.

Instantly, Hidan clamped a gloved hand over Deidara's mouth to keep him quiet as Naruto just stood there; completely unable to move a muscle; unable to utter a word. Hidan; sweat beading on his brow as he slammed aggressively into Deidara; just grinned up at him with a sadistic look before planting a harsh kiss behind Deidara's ear.

" –Oh fucking hell; every year one of Sasuke's friends catch us fucking…" Hidan chuckled as Deidara made an aroused and oh-so-embarrassed 'eep'; his hands gripping the broken corn tightly. His eyes squeezed shit tightly in pleasure and he let out a long moan; his cheeks flushing red. "Oi; Naruto; take a picture; it'll last longer!"

"Fucking…pervert…yeah…" Deidara moaned; burying his face in the ground and moaning Hidan's name as the elder man continued to slam into him despite having an audience.

"You love it," Hidan smirked; yanking the blonde's hair to pull him up into an intense kiss, "…If you're gonna stare; why not join in?" he added; looking over to where Naruto was still transfixed. Hidan kept Naruto's gaze as he kissed Deidara deeply; thrusting hard into him and causing the blonde to let out a strangled moan.

"…He sucks a good cock," Hidan remarked; almost conversationally as he gave several sharp thrusts, causing Deidara to fall back onto his face as his body was wracked with pleasure. Hidan didn't let up; driving forcefully into the blonde as he ran a hand down his back.

"I…fucking…hate…you…" Deidara moaned; and his face became particularly lewd and pleasured at the same time that Hidan gripped his hips tight and slammed into him hard, one final time. Realising with absolute horror that he had just witnessed the two of them orgasm, Naruto gave a petrified scream and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

Not caring who the hell heard him, he ran as though for his life. He could see where the house was, and he was getting back inside there if it killed him. He'd heard stories about people having sex in the cornfield, but he'd never actually believed that the atmosphere could be right for that sort of thing! And _Hidan_ and _Deidara_? They always seemed like they hated each other! And he had just seen them…

He shuddered; but strangely, didn't know if it was from disgust, or something else. He didn't know what had rooted him to the spot when he saw them; he'd just found himself unable to look away. Sure, he'd been stunned…but he certainly hadn't needed to stick around for a _conversation_! He shook his head to clear it; nearly veering off course; how long had he been standing there? God; that was going to be humiliating when they told Itachi…

No; he didn't have time to think about that; he had to find a way to lose that creeper; and since he had no intention of heading to the revolving rooms again…fifth floor it was: The Haunted Wonderland.

There was a trap somewhere on the edge of the house; it shot anyone who stood on it straight up to the fifth floor and would only go back down when the weight was lifted on it. If you stepped on it; you were stuck on fifth...and that was far too close to the attic for Naruto's liking.

He could hear screams from behind him and kept on moving. There was rustling from behind him; and it was picking up pace. He knew; just _knew_, from the feeling of the hairs raising on the back of his neck, that it was that same person again; the one with the terrifying, smug eyes that kept stalking him. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

And he kept trying to tell himself that the reason he was feeling particularly hot was because he'd just been running.

Finally, he made it to the trap; only having the shit scared out of him half a dozen times by other people crashing into him; another terrifying scarecrow and an encounter with Hidan as Freddy Krueger (despite having caught him having sex, Naruto still found Hidan absolutely terrifying. He was a little sure those knife-fingers were real).

It was while the makeshift lift transported him up to the fifth floor that he finally found a little respite. He looked out over the cornfield, and noticed that where he had just come out, the corn was shaking; like someone was down there. It also made him uncomfortable to learn that from up that high; he could look out over the maze and see what everyone was doing. Was it possible that the person had been watching him in the maze from inside and then headed out to find him?

Why were they so persistent? What did they want from him?

What was most unnerving was the fact that it was still a long time until morning.

* * *

**Did someone say 'HidaDei'? (That there's a shout-out to ColorlessXrainboW who requested it; I'm always happy to oblige with a splash of HidaDei.) Also; a big thanks to my wonderful reviewers and followers for taking the time to read; it's a pleasure to write for you all. I feel like I haven't done enough shout-outs. Maybe I should. Hmm...**

**In any case; what's up with the Wonderland? And will this year be the year Naruto enters the attic? **

**We'll see.**

**xx K**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think this one is as nerve-wracking as the previous ones; so maybe rest a bit easier? Maybe...**

* * *

Whatever in the world had led him to believe that heading to the Haunted Wonderland was a good idea? There he was, in complete darkness; crawling through some tiny tunnel; unable to see what was ahead or what was behind. Why had he chosen the smallest door to go through? He'd obviously grown since last year; the walls were a little tight around his shoulders. He paused; letting out a low breath and trying to not let the tightness of the space get to him. The air was thick, and he could hear the soft thuds of people crawling around in the tunnels above and below him.

And then he heard the breathing.

He couldn't tell if it was coming from ahead of him or from behind him; or possibly even from above him. Each exhale was thick and deep; husky and predatory. He froze; not moving a muscle; hearing it and his limbs shaking at the thought of feeling that hot breath against his face again, should he move forwards.

He could almost feel it already; imaginary hands creeping up his ankles and gripping them tight; dragging him back suddenly to be devoured by some unearthly creature. The thought made him immediately curl up into a small ball; his back touching the grate above him.

Fingers lightly trailed along his bare back and he immediately let out a yelp; his body rocketing into motion and jerking forwards; unable to see where it was headed. There was something in the tunnel above him, and he needed to lose it! Damn; how had it been able to find its way to him?

He crawled forwards; his knees aching on the wooden floor and his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Finally, the tunnel opened out and he stood up gratefully; able to see a little in the dim lighting. The tunnel he'd been in was the only one that had fed into the small space. The tunnel above him had obviously been forced to ascend.

That meant that he had a limited time to find a new route. He could see that there were three possible doorways; all of different heights. If he took the small one…then that would mean that his pursuer would have less room to manoeuvre…but he was also more likely to be trapped…But the biggest one would likely lead to the hall of mirrors…

Hall of Mirrors it was; the warren of tunnels on this side of the floor was awful and hard to navigate. The grates that allowed airflow meant that there was always the possibility that he was being watched. And the darkness was getting to him. At least the UV of the Hall of Mirrors would maybe give him some indication of who was after him; there was no way to creep up on him in there!

He headed down the biggest tunnel; still having to crawl, but discovering that there was a lot more space than in the smaller one. The sounds of people crawling filled the warren; sounding like rats in the walls. The feeling of people so close but him being so alone made Naruto distinctly uncomfortable; hearing muffled giggles and mutinous chuckles.

At least there was nothing surprising in the tunnels. That was kind of the terrifying thing. The tight quarters and tense atmosphere of never knowing who you might run into was enough to set you on edge. There were ladders and winding tunnels and random holes that could send you plummeting down on top of some unsuspecting victim.

With all this in mind, Naruto ambled through the tunnel; keeping one hand on the wall so he knew exactly what was there. He didn't like this one bit; usually he found the tunnels a place where he could take a breather; let his heart rate return to normal…but not this year. This year every knock; every sound had him on edge.

Finally; up ahead, he could see the UV light of the Hall of Mirrors. He breathed a sigh of relief as he staggered to his feet; seeing his own reflection staring back at him in one of the floor-length mirrors. His toga stood out like some kind of lantern in the light and he cursed his costume. He was like some kind of beacon!

Determined to lose his stalker, he dove straight into the Hall of Mirrors.

The music was horrible. There were high pitched clown laughs echoing all around him; his reflections staring back at him from all angles. Ominous drum beats and screeching violin noises thudded out from the speakers placed around the floor; each high note causing Naruto to tense.

The reflections made sure that he could see people around corners; there were unrecognisable faces all around; sneaking through the mirrors. He could hear screams and hisses and he knew that there were people waiting in fake mirrors; ready to jump.

He paused; looking around in the mirrors. At first glance, nothing seemed out of place; but out of the corner of his eye, he spied something. It was a face; a white face; just looking back at him from a distance. He spun around; seeing the white mask looking back at him simply; its head inclined almost mockingly. His breathing quickened again as the figure moved and the reflection disappeared. Where had it gone? And how had it manipulated the reflections so well?

"…Come out…Na-ru-to…" he heard the voice call in a husky but slightly familiar tone.

"Go away!" he shouted, "Leave me alone!" He spun around; seeing a flash of white in his peripheral vision, "What do you want?"

"I want _you_…" the voice hissed and he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was a high pitched cackle and he suddenly saw a hand curl around the nearest mirror; white nail polish glowing eerily. Naruto stared for a long moment in shock, but then the white mask burst around the corner.

He screamed; turning tail as the cloaked figure cackled aggressively; storming into pursuit.

The music began to intensify. His feet were slapping against the floor, and he screamed again as he rounded the corner and nearly crashed headfirst into a clown dripping in fluorescent blood. Naruto tumbled backwards onto his ass and scrabbled away as the clown gave a screech and began following him; cleaver raised threateningly.

All around him, he could see the reflections of monsters and horrifying face paint swarming towards him. They were so close, but nothing seemed physical. He couldn't pinpoint where anything was coming from. Laughs and cackles rose up from all sides and his eyes widened in panic. He clutched at his head; trying to block out those horrifying cackles.

The white mask; there it was again; appearing in one mirror and then disappearing; only to appear in another. He was shaking. Clowns; monsters; gremlins and reapers; they were all around him; the eerie music growing frantic as he dove for the nearest gap in the mirrors in the hope of escape.

"No! Leave me alone!" he shrieked; sprinting through the mirrors; trying to find the way out. He ran forwards; thinking there to be a path; but it was just a glass pane; a trick exit! A hand slammed up against the glass on the other side; matching against his, and he reeled back; a strangled yell escaping him as he saw that mask looking down at him; eyes leering like a predator. Those white nails raked down the glass pane and he bounded away; knowing that his toga was starting to come loose.

His breath was coming out as dry sobs. He was sick of this! How on earth could he lose them?

"Help!" He yelled out weakly, "Someone help me! Is anyone out there?" He received no answer; but from the corner of his eye; spied a torch that indicated the staircase up to the next floor. Thank god! A low whimper of thanks escaped from him as he sprinted off; seeing that the masked face was just following him. It would know where he was headed…but that didn't matter. Where was Kiba? And Shikamaru? Where were they all?

Sixth floor.

The Madhouse.

Usually, this was where Deidara hung out…but he had the feeling that the resident Mad Scientist was…_occupied_.

Naruto let the heavy door swing shut behind him; not enjoying the flickering lights. The walls of the first room were lined with cells; some of them empty…and some of them with locks hanging open. There were drag marks in blood on the floor, and Naruto stepped tentatively; looking around; severely on edge. Chains jingled in the distance. He didn't know where to go from here; he wasn't used to this floor. There were screams from a floor up and he flinched. _The attic_.

Suddenly, as the lights flickered, something appeared up ahead and sprinted towards him. He shrieked; tumbling backwards and becoming entangled in something damp and fleshy. He shrieked; seeing a half-eaten carcass nearby and trying to scuttle backwards as the figure came screaming towards him in bloodied clothes. Just before it reached him, however, it headed right for one of the cells and disappeared down one of the trapdoors to be unleashed upon the rest of the house.

He shivered; trying to swallow down his rising panic as he gathered himself to his feet again. One of the nearby doors was slightly ajar, so he decided that maybe that one was the way to go.

As soon as he walked through; the door slammed shut behind him, and he belatedly realised that there was no handle on that side of the door.

"Oh fuck," he swore; turning to face this new terror.

The entire room was lit in an eerie blue light; huge sheets of plastic falling from the roof in irregular arrangements. There were blurry shadows all around him; partially obscured by the sheets. There was a scuttling noise from somewhere and Naruto spun around warily; far too aware of how loud his breathing was. His footsteps made horrifically loud crunching noises with each movement. In the distance, he could hear the slow, deliberate sound of knives being sharpened.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a dark shape appeared behind him; ghosting past mysteriously; peering out at the blonde from behind the plastic. He spun around; feeling eyes on him again; but there was nothing there.

The plastic made a rustling noise and his gaze shot in the direction of the noise. All he could see was a sheet moving slightly…as if by some kind of wind. But he knew that that was no wind.

To walk towards it or move away? Judging from the horror movies he'd seen…_away_ was definitely the right choice. He spun around; only to shriek when an ominous figure in black appeared directly in front of him; the two of them separated only by a thin sheet of plastic. In the distance there was the sound of a knife tearing through something and Naruto broke into a run; picking a direction and sticking to it; pushing aside plastic and struggling to keep upright. All around him, dark figures were rising from hospital gurneys with inhuman groans. The panic started rising in him. Everywhere looked the same; he couldn't even clearly see a wall.

Courage waning, he tore through another sheet and found himself near to a door. Without even thinking, he tore it open and plunged into the next room.

It was an abandoned hallway.

It looked like there'd been a fight. There was blood and debris everywhere; complete with flickering lights. Naruto groaned; he was running straight from horror movie to horror movie. There were bloody handprints smeared across the walls, and he could hear that maniacal laughter echoing eerily around him.

Where to now? He had to keep moving; that was for sure.

Halloween. Fucking Halloween. Why did he even like this holiday?

He staggered down the hallway; his feet aching and his throat dry from overexertion and hoarse from screaming. There were other people around him; all struggling to find the way out. Something was crawling through the air vents up above him, and a child singing a creepy nursery rhyme was blaring out on repeat over the sound system.

The tiles on the floor were cracked, and he headed towards one of the doors; hoping it would take him to a good room.

It didn't.

The room was cold, and he could hear the sound of dripping water; though he knew it was just sound effects. It was incredibly dark, and he couldn't tell how big the room was. He could hear shuffling footsteps echoing against the wooden floor, and the sound of chains beating against the walls. There was someone else in the room with him.

"…I know you're out there!" Naruto growled darkly; trying to keep his voice steady, "Don't try anything! I'm by the door; so I can run!" There was another step. "Don't come any closer!"

"…Naruto, you idiot? Is that you?" the familiar voice of Sasuke Uchiha called out dryly from the shadows.

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired curiously; opening the door slightly. A thin beam of light trailed in, and he directed it so that it shone onto the teenage boy in the pirate costume. He immediately lunged for him in relief; wrapping his arms around his neck, "Oh my god; I have never been so happy to see you!" He quickly dragged him back to the door so they could enter the hallway again; at least it was light there.

"Not too scared are you?" Sasuke mocked with a smug look. Naruto's face instantly fell and he averted his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I…I_ am_ scared…" he muttered; not able to look his rival in the eyes, "I think…There's something not right. Someone's been following me all through the house and it's really freaking me out; and I can't find the others!" He expected Sasuke to laugh at him; make fun of him for being scared of what wasn't real, but as he looked across at the raven, he saw that he was wearing a small frown.

"…Are you serious?" he inquired in a flat voice; looking over his shoulder, "…Because the same thing's been happening to me."

" –What do you mean?" Naruto frowned. Sasuke licked his lips; almost _nervously_.

"A person; just appearing out of nowhere?" he queried, "Can't see their face? You just feel like there's someone _watching_…?" Naruto nodded earnestly; gripping Sasuke's upper arm as though it was a lifeline. The house couldn't swallow him up like this. "Yeah; the same thing's happened for me. Itachi's probably got one of his friends to follow us to freak us out…"

"Well it's _working_!" Naruto snapped with a shudder, "I hate this; they just _keep_ finding me!" Sasuke let out a low breath and took in their surroundings. "What do we do now? Can we shake them?"

"Where did you last see yours?" Sasuke inquired with a frown.

" –The room with the plastic sheets," Naruto replied quietly, "I just ended up in here so…" His gaze shifted nervously. The lights flickered ominously, and suddenly, Sasuke's eyes bulged at something over Naruto's shoulder.

"There!" he yelled; pointed wildly and breaking into a run in the opposite direction; dragging Naruto with him, "I saw him! He was –" Naruto looked back over his shoulder and saw nothing; but a shiver of fear ran down his spine and he realised his hairs were all standing on end.

"Run!" Sasuke urged; pulling him up faster as they rounded the corner. The lights suddenly went dead except for a soft, terrifying glow, and Naruto gave a yell of fear despite himself.

"Where can we go?" Naruto hissed; his heart pounding in his chest.

"The attic," Sasuke whispered, "It's the only place!"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, "No one goes there! It's too terrifying!"

" –Then we won't be followed!" Sasuke urged, "We can just sit inside the door; and they won't follow. Itachi told me there's only one entrance…so they can't get in!" Naruto gulped; torn between his fear of the attic, and his fear of his stalker. Finally, he decided that since he was with Sasuke; the attic should prove to be the lesser of the two evils.

"Fine," Naruto whispered as they ran. A staircase came into view; blocked by a barred gate. Sasuke pushed it open and the pair of them sprinted up the stairs; footsteps thudding after them heavily. There was laughter and the sound of knives scraping against the wall and Naruto gave a wild yell; propelling himself ahead of Sasuke. There were tortured shrieks from the room up ahead; but right now...right now he didn't care.

They reached the top and he tore open the door; only allowing Sasuke enough time to slip through before he slammed it shut and bolted it. Something thudded against the door, but it didn't give.

Naruto took a few steps back; panting heavily. He looked around him as the thudding against the big door stopped. The room was practically empty; apart from a large CD player and a bunch of old furniture. It didn't look like anything special; in fact…it looked clean. In fact, he couldn't see any reason for the screaming.

It looked just like a normal room; just with slightly dim lighting.

"…T-this is the attic?" Naruto inquired flatly; unable to throw off a sudden sense of unease.

"What were you expecting, moron?" Sasuke remarked with a low chuckle; moving a pace from the door and unplugging the CD player. The screams died immediately.

"…This is supposed to be the most terrifying room in the house," Naruto reminded him with a frown. There weren't even any cobwebs! What was going on?

"And where did you hear that?" the raven inquired in an innocent tone.

"I…" Naruto frowned in confusion. He'd…he'd just heard rumours of how terrifying the attic was. No one he knew had actually ever _been_ inside it…Suddenly, he realised that Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot at the door. "Sasuke; what's going on?"

"Nothing, _Na-ru-to_," the raven whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers up Naruto's spine in a terrifyingly familiar way. "Say, Naruto?" Sasuke added; almost as an afterthought, "Do you have any idea who might be chasing you?"

"Not at –" Naruto was about to say…but then he stopped; the night replaying over in his mind as he let out a long breath.

_Who would know the layout of the house? Who would know how to manoeuvre each floor; know that the maze could be seen from the upstairs rooms? Who would know the secret passages between the floors? Who could possibly have the skill to hunt him through the _Uchiha_ Horror House? _

Naruto's question was answered as Sasuke pulled his hands out from his pockets and ran a hand through his raven locks.

_White nail-polish_. Those hands; the hands of his stalker; that he had seen in the Hall of Mirrors. They'd had white nail polish.

For a moment that didn't register; but then it all made sense. Sure; more than one person could have white nail polish. But how many knew this house so well? How many knew him from a dozen Halloweens so they'd know his route? How many were (admittedly) clever enough to tail him?

He took a step back in disbelief; his realisation confirmed as Sasuke Uchiha folded his arms and stood in front of the door; barring Naruto's only exit.

* * *

**Is anyone surprised? Really? [And personally, the room with the plastic sheets and the shadowy figures would be the absolute WORST room for me. I may be writing this; but I would be crying in a corner LONG before I managed to have half the adventure Naruto's having.]**

**[This one was longer; had things to fit in; had to move things along. Hope you still enjoyed!]**

**How is Naruto going to take this? What's Sasuke's motive? And. . . . . What's Naruto going to do?**

**xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A smug Sasuke's alone with a terrified Naruto. What could possibly happen...**

**Well...there's a *lemon warning* for this chapter; so I think maybe that gives you a pretty good idea... **

* * *

"The hell's the big idea, you bastard?" Naruto screamed; his rage only intensifying at the sight of Sasuke's smug face. "What were you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"Not quite," Sasuke replied with a small shrug; taking a step forwards. Naruto took a step back.

"No; you keep the fuck away from me!" he snarled, "Why the fuck would you be stalking me through a fucking horror house?" He didn't care how awful his language was; tears were brimming in his eyes at the realisation that Sasuke could actually be so horrible. He averted his eyes; not wanting Sasuke to see his tears.

" –Naruto…" Sasuke frowned; not enjoying this at all. It had been hilarious chasing him through the house, sure; slipping away when he turned around; just watching him from a distance. Seeing the idiot squirm was a hobby of his; but he didn't like _this_. Naruto was physically shaking, and he didn't know if it was from anger or something else.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted as he made to move forwards, "Don't you even touch me!"

"What's…what…" Sasuke frowned.

" –What's wrong?" he exploded, "What's wrong is that I thought I was going to die! I seriously thought that there was a murderer chasing me; and it was just you doing it for a laugh!" His voice was trembling, and his knees felt weak. He collapsed down onto the bed and sat there; breathing heavily for a long moment, "What do you have to say for yourself?" There was silence for a moment as Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts.

"I…I didn't…" he muttered; casting his eyes aside sheepishly, "Yeah; I thought it'd be funny to freak the shit out of you…but I didn't think…that you'd actually…"

"Yeah? Well; I did," Naruto snapped, "Jeez, Sasuke; I actually thought we were friends! Maybe even best..." He didn't finish the sentence; which hurt Sasuke just a little.

"We are," Sasuke glared, and suddenly blue eyes shot up to stare at him defiantly. In a flash, Sasuke was on his back on the floor with an angry blonde straddling his chest and gripping his shirt in a fist; other hand poised to strike.

"Friends don't _do_ that sort of thing to friends!" he snarled, "Why didn't you stop?" Sasuke once again averted his eyes. "OI! Bastard! Answer me! Why didn't you stop?" Suddenly, it was his turn to go flying as Sasuke turned the tables and flipped him onto his back; clambering on top of him to pin him down.

"Because I wanted to get you into the attic!" he snapped back crossly; before clamping his lips shut and looking away; annoyed that the blonde had managed to get such a straightforward response from him. "I knew that…I knew that you were terrified of the attic; and the only way to get you up here was to make the rest of the house more terrifying." He sheepishly got up off him and the two of them sat on the bed; Naruto still at a loss, and Sasuke avoiding his gaze.

"Why didn't you just bring us all up here?" Naruto growled, " –I would've maybe come willingly if we were all –"

"That's not how it works," Sasuke muttered. Was it just him, or did the raven seem _nervous_?

"You're an _asshole_, you know that?" Naruto growled; finding that his anger was fading away again as quickly as it had arisen; mostly because of Sasuke's strange mood. He'd expected the raven to be more triumphant; smugger about how close to curling up in a corner and crapping his pants the blonde had been. But there wasn't that. Sasuke looked…_guilty_.

He didn't like that. He wanted to be angrier! He wanted Sasuke to fight back; wanted him to call him a coward; something to ignite his temper again. Then the Uchiha said probably the most surprising thing of the night; something that made the anger melt away. Naruto actually said, "What?"

"I said; I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured, looking over at the blonde with genuinely apologetic, midnight black eyes, "I just...wanted to get you alone." Naruto shied backwards a little in shock.

"What? Get me –what?" he blinked in surprise; recoiling as Sasuke crawled onto the bed; hovering over him. He could feel raven bangs brushing against his forehead and felt warm breath against his cheek.

"…You heard me," Sasuke whispered; and that was when he pinned both of Naruto's hands to the bed and swooped down to kiss him. Naruto's bright eyes bulged at the completely unexpected contact and gasped a little; allowing a sly tongue to slip into his mouth.

For a moment there, he was completely lost in the sensation of being kissed by another man. Sasuke's lips were rough and demanding against his; prying his mouth open so his tongue could delve deeper. A blush rose to his cheeks as he closed his eyes; unconsciously kissing back. In all the months that he'd been dating Sakura; she'd _never_ kissed him like this; not with such heat or such hungry desperation…

Suddenly breaking free of his shock-induced state, he tore his lips away with a sharp gasp; only for those sinful lips to attach themselves to his neck once robbed of his mouth.

"Sasuke…What are you doing?" Naruto snapped; though his voice did not quite have the amount of venom that he wanted it to have.

"…Ravishing you," Sasuke responded, and _now_ Naruto could practically hear the smugness dripping from that perverted bastard's voice.

"T-This is some kind of sick joke, right?" he exclaimed hotly. A tongue trailed up his throat and he shuddered.

"…Does it seem like a joke?" Sasuke murmured as he trailed hot kisses down the edge of the blonde's chin.

" –W-w-_why_?" he yelped; twisting in the raven's grip but unable to escape.

"…Because I did my waiting," he whispered in a husky tone that sent shivers done his spine, "Do you know how that felt? Watching you chase after Sakura all this time? I had to do something…"

"A-And you couldn't…" Naruto gulped as Sasuke sucked harshly at his pulse, " –Couldn't wait until Christmas? You know…with _mistletoe_…or just _tell me_? LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?"

"…Why do that, when it's so much fun to see you squirm?" There was that perverted Sasuke; that asshole that Naruto hated with all his might. The raven, to prove his point, pinned both of the blonde's tanned hands above his head with one hand and with the other, pushed aside his toga; thumb roughly brushing a nipple.

" –S-Sasuke; you've got it wrong…" Naruto growled; his breath hitching at the contact, "…I…I'm not like that…There was a reason I…I wanted S-Sakura!" Something hot and wet grazed his nipple and he looked down to see that it was Sasuke's _tongue_. He couldn't deny that his mouth ran dry; and an unusual feeling of pleasure raced through his body

"…I saw you watching Hidan and Deidara," he chuckled; kissing the hard nub and looking up with a smirk plastered across his handsome face, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. And...you just kissed me back."

"I was shocked!" Naruto defended; so very thankful that Sasuke was no longer kissing any part of him. For some reason though, his lips were tingling and his neck and chest felt like they were on fire. "I didn't know how to react! I was surprised! And...you just startled me just now! What was I supposed to do?" He swallowed and averted his eyes.

"...I'm sorry for scaring you," the raven murmured quietly, "I took it too far. But I'm not sorry for this -" Sasuke leaned down and kissed him on the lips again, and this time, before he had time to add his tongue, Naruto head-butted the raven in the nose; not hard –but enough for him to pull away; sitting back on his haunches with that trademark look of irritation that rather accentuated his now slightly-pink lips and his brooding gaze.

Naruto sat up a little; annoyed -partly at the fact that he was now noticing dumb things about Sasuke like his eyes and...his lips...

"Just because I'm not beating the crap out of you doesn't mean you can just _kiss me_!" he snapped; his cheeks flushing pink –though he hoped the darkness would hide it.

"Why _aren't_ you beating the crap out of me?" Sasuke inquired with a smirk, "Or should I say; _trying_ to beat the crap out of me? I scared you half to death and dragged you up to the only empty room in the house; fully intending to have my way with you. And yet here you are. Barely protesting..." He chuckled to himself again as he watched the conflict and anger briefly pass across the blonde's face.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed; looking away from him in denial. "…Like I was scared…" The lie was painfully obvious, and his blush deepened at the realisation that he hadn't _really_ been protesting. In fact...if he was being honest with himself...Sasuke was a good kisser...and what he was doing made him feel...well..._good_.

"Liar," Sasuke snorted; grabbing his chin with one pale hand and forcing him to look him in the eyes. His other hand trailed down Naruto's tanned chest; disregarding the toga. "…Also…care to explain why you're getting hard?"

" –I'm not –" Naruto tried to deny, but then Sasuke's hand cupped him through his far-too thin attire and he let out a small squeal; unable to look away as his chin was still being held tightly.

"Na-ru-to…" Sasuke whispered in a low, sultry voice, and Naruto suddenly found a strange heat pooling in his gut. He was being sucked in by those deep, black eyes; eyes brimming with such fierce desire that he couldn't look away. A puff of air escaped his lips as Sasuke's hand slipped beneath his toga and past the waistband of his underwear; gripping his half-hard cock and beginning to tease it to full hardness. "Really; if you don't want me; just push me away right now..."

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out as he felt the raven's lips graze his throat again. Where was his resistance? He should be resisting, shouldn't he? After all; Sasuke was another guy; his _rival_ nonetheless; and he'd always thought of himself as straight.

But instead of swatting away Sasuke's efficient hand; instead of punching the bastard in the face; Naruto found himself being lowered back to the bed; his toga being tugged off. He found his arms reaching up as though off their own accord; looping around a pale neck and tugging Sasuke down to kiss him again.

A tongue snaked into his mouth and he felt his own begin to respond; tentatively at first, but then with fervour as he felt his body grow hot.

Sasuke pulled back for a moment, pulling his white shirt off over his head; his bandanna coming off with it. Naruto found himself gazing up at that toned, pale chest with lust-lidded eyes. What had happened to him? It felt like only minutes ago, he wanted to fight this guy…now what did he want to do?

Until he'd seen Deidara and Hidan; he'd never really considered guys doing that sort of stuff…but now…he couldn't deny that seeing them had sent a surge of arousal through his system; and seeing Sasuke on top of him like that was giving him that same sensation.

"Touch me…" Sasuke whispered huskily; leading one of Naruto's hands down to his crotch. Slowly, Naruto unzipped those sinfully tight pants and grasped the hot erection that sprang free. He watched in amazement as Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he began to stroke him.

It didn't take long for the remainder of their clothes to be discarded, and as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed; shuffling around in one of the drawers, Naruto panted to himself; clutching at his neck; where he just _knew_ the skin was riddled with love-marks.

"Sasuke?" he asked quietly; his voice strangely tentative, when the raven returned with what he'd apparently been looking for. Sasuke raised an eyebrow; kissing down his neck again and settling his weight between the blonde's legs. "I um…I…I've never…me and Sakura…we…" Surprise lit up in Sasuke's eyes; only to be replaced by that predatory gleam that both excited and terrified Naruto.

"…Good…" he whispered, and the blonde almost yelped as he felt something cold and wet prod down where he was pretty sure there should be no prodding, "…So I get to have you all to myself…" Naruto wriggled in discomfort as a digit began to enter him.

"W-Why am I doing this?" he wondered aloud; his eyes crinkling at the unusual sensation.

"…Because you secretly love me back," Sasuke answered for him; kissing him deeply as he slid another finger into Naruto's entrance; beginning to stretch him. Naruto blinked away tears of pain; parting his legs to grant the raven better access and trying to relax as best he could. It hurt; but more prominent than the pain was a hot, intense feeling welling up inside him. He felt it with every movement of Sasuke's fingers inside him; with every inch of skin that was in contact with his.

Sure, Naruto had had this sort of feeling before; the feeling of longing for release; wanting someone so badly that it almost hurt…but never for a guy. And right now; he was feeling it for Sasuke. He wanted those fingers deeper; and ground down against the raven's hand with a low moan to tell him so.

It was the adrenaline. It had to be the adrenaline. It was a captor-captive situation, right?

But no matter what Naruto tried to tell himself; there was no dulling the pain that he encountered as something larger than a few fingers began to push against his virgin entrance. He winced; gripping Sasuke's shoulders hard as the raven slowly began to push inside him; his erection hot and thick against the blonde's inner walls.

"…It hurts…" Naruto whispered; his face marred with discomfort.

" –Just relax…" Sasuke crooned; kissing him lightly and gripping the bed-sheets tightly; resisting the urge to just mercilessly pound the blonde into the mattress. This was too good to be true. He had to be dreaming, right? There was no way that this was really Naruto; underneath him; accepting him inside him? Sasuke let out a shuddering breath as he finally finished burying himself deep inside Naruto. The blonde was shaking; he could feel it in the way his arms and legs clenched around him. Reassuringly, he planted an intimate kiss on the tip of Naruto's nose.

And then those blue eyes opened; full of want and clouded with lust, and he let out a low moan; giving several deep, sharp thrusts inside the blonde. On the third, Naruto cried out and his inner walls twitched around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke smirked wickedly; almost completely pulling out and then slamming back into him. He tried to go slow at first; to let him adjust; but a wanton whimper from the blonde assured him that taking it slow was not an option.

Naruto raked his nails down Sasuke's pale back; his head thrown back in ecstasy as the raven slammed into him; reaching something deep inside him that sent waves of pleasure through his body with every thrust. His legs were pushed back further and felt flesh slapped against his ass as Sasuke relentlessly hammered into him; each thrust sending him closer and closer to release.

"Moan for me; _Naruto_," Sasuke demanded; thrusting deep into him; knowing that Naruto was trying to choke back his voice. He kissed him hard; triumphantly feeling vibrations reverberate around his mouth as the blonde unleashed a throaty moan.

He'd been trying; Naruto had been trying so hard not to voice how much pleasure he was receiving. But hearing Sasuke say his name _just so_, had been the tipping point for him.

"Yes...Oh god, _yes; god; just like that...oh...ahh...ahnn..." _It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced; the feeling of something thick and hot inside him; moving in him; Sasuke's chest against his; Sasuke's lips harshly descending on his own. Their bodies were slick with sweat as Naruto reached up to grip messy, raven locks.

"Harder…Sasuke…I need more…" he moaned as a pale hand gripped his cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The increased stimulation only caused the blonde to moan loader; his breaths coming out in gasps and fractured, garbled versions of Sasuke's name. The pace of Sasuke's thrusts increased, and the bedsprings creaked as Naruto was roughly pounded into the bed; his legs automatically spreading to allow his greedy entrance to further envelop Sasuke. His insides were being rubbed raw; his arms aching from gripping Sasuke so tightly; but he didn't care. All he cared about was Sasuke being _inside him_.

He was desperate for release. Sasuke's hips were meeting his with urgency now; his movements erratic and losing rhythm as he came undone. Naruto looked up; those black eyes were focused solely on him and the intensity took his breath away.

"Hnn…Nnn…_Oh…Sasuke!_" He moaned; giving a final gasp as his vision turned white. Brightness flashed before his eyes as he came; pleasure coursing through his body. His body arched up to meet Sasuke's; pale lips descending on his to claim them. His moans of euphoria were swallowed by passionate kisses. He felt Sasuke cock slam into him several more times before he felt something warm released inside him as the raven groaned his name in orgasm; their lips meeting a final time.

Exhausted; Sasuke collapsed on Naruto's chest which was coated with his own release.

"…I'm…kicking…your ass…in the morning…" the blonde breathed; a sweaty arm draped sheepishly across his flushed face in embarrassment as he felt Sasuke's softening cock slip out from inside him. Sasuke chuckled; laboriously rolling off his friend and laying on his back; staring up at the roof. He smiled quietly to himself; feeling his own cheeks blushing.

Naruto was an argumentative kind of guy. It was one of his best and worst traits. No one made him do anything he didn't want to do; even Sasuke.

For him…that meant…well; that had to mean something.

Naruto was well aware that Sasuke was smiling triumphantly, and rather wanted to kick the bastard then and there for _seducing_ (the word itself made him shiver) him and…_having his way with him_. Again; the phrase sent another shiver down his spine. His entire body was tingling as he rolled away so that his back was to Sasuke.

…And then he felt an arm drape across his abdomen and he grimaced; feeling a kiss being planted on the back of his neck as he was dragged backwards towards Sasuke's chest. He blushed. Stupid Sasuke; making him feel stupid things…and _do_ stupid things…

…This fucking Halloween was a nightmare.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly. Oh Naruto; swept off in a whirlwind of heightened emotions. Come morning, things are going to be interesting, right? Well...maybe ****_interesting_**** isn't quite the right word. **

**The terror of the night (and all it held) is over; and with the morning, perhaps there's a chance of a happy ending? In any case, reality's going to hit ****_hard_****. **

**(Oh, and I know that Sasuke was an absolute [insert word here] but he'll pay; if Naruto has anything to do with it!)**

**Next chapter shall be the last! **

**xx K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter yay! Thanks for the reviews; glad to know I can write a bit scary if i try!**

* * *

In daylight, the Uchiha Horror House didn't look that spooky. It looked a little old; a little run down, perhaps; but there was nothing about it that was particularly remarkable. An exhausted vampire yawned as the sun's rays woke him. He was lying on the love swing on the front porch; a blanket draped over him. He yawned; spitting out his fangs as he spied a familiar figure nearby.

"Morning, Kisame," he greeted sleepily; rubbing his eyes and smudging his eye makeup, "Are you already going to start clearing out the kids?"

" –It takes all day to search the revolving rooms," Kisame chuckled to himself; stretching, "And you know everyone likes hiding in the cornfield. I swear, if I find Hidan and Deidara in there, naked again; I'm throwing them into the maze as they are." Itachi just chuckled to himself; staggering to his feet. He knew that the entire property would be scattered with terrified teenagers who had given in and just crawled into a corner to 'die' quietly and wait until morning.

"If there are _abnormal_ bodily fluids anywhere; that is Kakashi's job this year," Kisame called as he observed the front lawn, "It's always his fault for encouraging them!" Itachi chuckled; gracing him with a simple kiss in greeting then getting up to begin the laborious task of reassuring the stragglers that they were safe and the nightmare was over.

Gaara stirred; finding that his head was nestled quite comfortably against something very warm. It took him about ten seconds to realise that he was completely naked except for a black cloak that was draped around his shoulders to keep him warm and preserve a bit of modesty. It also took him about another twenty seconds to acknowledge that he was sitting in someone's lap.

Not just anyone's lap.

Neji Hyuuga's lap. A very _shirtless_ and almost pant-less Neji Hyuuga's lap.

"…Last night better not have been some ploy to distract me while that mutt chased Hinata," Neji murmured in a sleepy voice; apparently rather enjoying the snuggling redhead. He pulled Gaara back in for a hug and smirked to himself; leaning back against the wall of the maze that he had fallen asleep against.

All over the mansion, teenagers and adults alike were beginning to wake up; finding themselves in now-brightly lit hallways that seemed rather foolish now in the daylight. The terrifying illusion created by the darkness and special effects was shattered by the cheerful sounds of birds singing and the peaceful sunlight drifting in through the windows.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly to himself as his own eyes flickered open to discover that there was a certain blonde head rested rather comfortably against his chest. He ran a hand through Naruto's soft hair and planted a kiss against his forehead before blushing at the ridiculously cute gesture. He could hear people beginning to rise throughout the house.

Naruto stirred; eyes fluttering open and blinking several times in confusion as he gazed at the pale chest that he had claimed as his pillow. Confusion turned to shock turned to realisation.

"Sasuke?" he remarked quietly. "…Did we do…what I think we did?"

"…If you think we had sex…then yes," Sasuke replied as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Naruto paused for a long moment before sitting up abruptly (and wincing at the pain that shot down his lower back). He scuttled across to the edge of the bed; drawing the covers with him as he looked over to where Sasuke was lounging with a sheet draped haphazardly across his lower half. He swallowed as the raven ran a pale hand through his bed hair; gazing over at him expectantly.

_Breathe, _Naruto told himself. _Breathe…and think_.

No. He didn't need to think. He knew what had happened last night and knew that no matter how much he wanted to punch Sasuke and accuse him of taking advantage of his vulnerable emotional state, he'd had plenty of time to back out. He'd…_had sex_…with Sasuke; and he had liked it. He let out a low breath; knowing that Sasuke wanted him to say something; wanted to know that they were okay.

"…Does this mean you like me?" was unfortunately the sentence that escaped Naruto's lips.

If he was Sasuke, he would've laughed too.

"…I kind of thought that that was a given," the raven replied when he'd stopped sniggering; Naruto blushing red again; averting his eyes.

"…I think that…maybe…I could…potentially…" he stammered out, "…Damn it! Don't make me say it, Sasuke!" He saw Sasuke looking at him ever-so-innocently, "Okay; I don't hate you, and I liked having sex with you! What else do you want me to say?" Instead of a response, all he got was a shrug.

That was when Naruto frowned; still a little confused about this attic. Sasuke clambered out of bed and began dragging his pants back on as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"…Why does everyone say this is the scariest room, when it's blatantly not?" he asked flatly, "…And why was there lube in the drawer?" Sasuke paused; halfway through buttoning his pants.

"Well; sometimes Itachi and Kakashi get bored on Halloween and like to bring their boyfriends up here to have sex with them," he explained simply, "…I helped start the rumour that this room was too terrifying to enter so that no one would bother them."

There was a moment of silence and Sasuke suddenly felt a strange aura of impending doom.

There was a hoarse yell from the attic, followed by a series of loud thuds. Kisame; intrigued, opened the door to the staircase and was very amused when a shirtless, rather battered-looking Sasuke rolled to a halt at his feet.

Naruto appeared in the doorway; a sheet wrapped around him in a makeshift garment.

"You dragged me up to Itachi's _sex dungeon _intending to sleep with me?" Naruto exploded; white hot rage visible in his eyes, "YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D TAKE ME TO THE SAME PLACE YOUR BROTHER SNEAKS AWAY TO HAVE SEX WITH KISAME –no offence, Kisame –" he added, spying the bigger man lurking nearby in amusement.

"None taken," Naruto commented as Kisame pulled out his cell phone.

"…Itachi…we have a situation on the sixth floor that I think you're going to enjoy."

"It's not a sex dungeon!" Sasuke snapped irritably; his body aching from being bodily shoved down a flight of stairs.

"Oh; it's a room reserved for people to have sex in?" the blonde growled, noticing that a small crowd had begun to gather, "Hey everyone; guess what? Sasuke Uchiha's a completely fucking pervert!"

"Hey; don't turn this on me!" Sasuke snapped, "You didn't seem to care that we weren't in some lover's motel! You were too focused on enjoying having sex with me!"

" –Oh; so now you're boasting about it like I'm just some kind of conquest?" Naruto shot back, "Awesome! Thanks! I love being just another number! Bet you've seduced heaps of girls up there!"

"You moron; does it look like I'm interested in girls?"

A panting Itachi suddenly arrived; skidding to a halt beside Kisame.

"What'd I miss?" he inquired curiously.

" –Sasuke and Naruto had sex," Kisame informed him.

"…Well about bloody time…"

"Now for some reason they're arguing…"

" –Well guys then," Naruto spat huffily; folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke just averted his gaze in embarrassment with a mutter of, "…No…you're the…only…" Naruto's eyes widened in realisation.

"Can you quit yelling now?" Sasuke growled, "You're making a scene!"

"No; I will _not_ quit yelling!" he exploded, "I didn't get to be mad about you terrifying the shit out of me last night!"

" –Oh yeah…you skipped the yelling and went straight to the moaning," Sasuke retorted mockingly, "Seems like you were having too much of a good time to be angry."

"…What are they? Five?" Itachi remarked weakly.

"I certainly hope not," Kisame commented as Naruto struggled for a comeback.

"I TOOK SASUKE UCHIHA'S VIRGINITY!" he shouted triumphantly, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as everyone nearby let out a gasp. _Oh, so they were playing like that, were they_?

"Naruto bottoms!" he snapped; answering the question that had immediately sprung to the mind of everyone present. An 'oooooh' went up and eyes turned to Naruto to see how he was going to respond to this.

"Sasuke was jealous that I dated Sakura!" he exploded; and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto spied on Hidan and Deidara having sex!"

"I was not spying! I just walked in on them! Hidan asked me to join!"

"Oh did he now…." Sasuke growled aggressively; his eyes sweeping the by now rather crowded corridor to see if Hidan was within punching range. He wasn't in sight. Naruto scowled; angry that things had escalated into a shouting match like this. Then he remembered something Sasuke had said last night and smirked to himself.

"Last night Sasuke, you said I loved you _back_!" He crowed triumphantly, "That means you _love_ me!" He had expected another insult to be flung back at him.

"Well _of course_ I do; you _idiot_!" he growled darkly; folding his arms and rolling his eyes as Naruto just blinked stupidly in shock at hearing this, "…Can we stop this now and you just agree to go out with me?" There was a long silence, but then Naruto lunged forwards and swung a punch at Sasuke. The raven ducked aside and leaned back to avoid the second shot.

" –Like I'd _just agree_ to anything _you_ say!" Naruto snapped irritably, "First of all; you are buying me breakfast and then ramen for lunch for as many days as I say until I forgive you!"

"…I think I can deal with that," Sasuke smirked.

" –And next time, _I_ get to top," the blonde growled.

"Oh; that is not happening," Sasuke informed him simply and Naruto pouted; apparently sensing that this would not be something that Sasuke was up for negotiation on. The raven chuckled at the promise of a 'next time'.

"…Perhaps some clothes…Naruto…" Itachi suggested, since there was a lull in the argument. Naruto flushed and wrapped the sheet a little tighter around his waist. "Sasuke can probably find you some that will fit you –"

"Hell no; that bastard is not getting close to me again," Naruto snapped irritably, "He'll just molest me." As if to prove him right, Sasuke took a step closer and groped his ass plainly for everyone to see.

"Nice hickeys," he whispered huskily in the blonde's ear; gripping his wrist tight and beginning to lead him off towards the stairs.

" –WAAAHH! ITACHI!" Naruto squealed in displeasure as he was dragged away, "Okay, fine you bastard, I'll come with you this time; _but…_" His words were cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing hotly against his. A light whimper escaped his throat as he automatically parted his lips to allow Sasuke's tongue to dip in. A tanned hand ran down Sasuke's bare chest and the other fisted raven hair passionately as he was slammed up against the nearest wall and kissed senseless.

Girls squealed at the hot sight, but Naruto didn't even hear that. He was too absorbed in _Sasuke_; in the way his lips and body felt. Who was he fucking kidding? Every fight he'd ever had with this guy had wound up being fun. Sasuke; his rival, had probably taken up more space in his mind than Sakura had.

"Um…upstairs is still free," Kisame coughed awkwardly and Sasuke pulled back smugly; having in that instant, labelled Naruto as his.

"Fine…_maybe _I'll go out with you…" Naruto muttered, "But just coz I feel bad that you love me."

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted as they headed off.

" –Well that could've gone worse," Kisame admitted conversationally to Itachi as normality began to resume, "You were furious the first time I took you up there…" There was a resounding crash and a string of curses from the direction of the stairs.

"…Yeah, Naruto's still mad," Itachi chuckled.

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived on the porch, they discovered that the majority of their friends were gathered there. Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly as they all looked at him rather smugly.

"Word travels fast in the house, Naruto," Kiba chuckled teasingly; receiving a glare, " –But don't think you're the only one that got laid last night!" Naruto's jaw dropped open as he looked from the brunette to Hinata and back again. Hinata turned a violent shade of red.

"No! I was talking about Gaara!" Kiba exclaimed; desperate to correct the misunderstanding. Naruto looked over and discovered with amusement that Gaara was sitting rather comfortably on Neji's lap. "So…are you guys like dating now?" Kiba asked; to no one in particular.

"Yes," Sasuke and Neji both replied at the same time that Naruto and Gaara flatly declared, "No." Sasuke and Neji exchanged knowing, triumphant looks. Neji tipped Gaara off his lap and stalked over to Sasuke.

" –What are you doing?" Naruto inquired curiously; his eyes narrowing as Neji's hand slid up Sasuke's arm a little _too_ familiarly. What was going on?

"Well, we said we were dating…didn't we?" Sasuke reminded him smugly; grabbing Neji's hips and bringing him close as he ran a hand through Neji's long hair; tipping his chin. Murderous intent poured from Gaara. Naruto stared; not knowing what was happening! What was Sasuke doing; with _Neji_?

Neji and Sasuke's mouths hovered mere millimetres away from each other as their lower halves slowly pressed together. Something rather like jealousy suddenly flared up in Naruto's blood.

"LIKE HELL! SASUKE'S MINE!" he exploded; lunging forwards and wrenching Sasuke away from Neji at the same moment as Gaara yanking Neji backwards by his hair. Everyone present burst out laughing.

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked smugly; looking over at Neji. The pair of them exchanged smug looks before the raven added, "Neji's not my type."

"Too much seme," Neji smirked. Naruto flushed dramatically and gritted his teeth.

"You're buying me breakfast, remember? You promised; right? And isn't that was boyfriends are supposed to –" he complained before realising the _massive_ slip that he had just fallen to. He hung his head as everyone laughed at him. "…Halloween sucks…" That was when he remembered that he had candy to look forward to and brightened.

"Everyone can come grab their candy from my place later," Shikamaru yawned, apparently having read the blonde's mind.

"Keep mine," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly before looking slyly over his shoulder.

"Oi, no! I'll have the bastard's!" Naruto complained crossly; blushing up to his ears as Sasuke kissed him on the cheek. This time, he didn't protest. He'd allow Sasuke this _one_ little thing...since he'd be getting his Halloween candy. But he was sure going to make the bastard work for this.

Shikamaru and Neji, and pretty much everyone there apart from Naruto understood what Sasuke was really saying as the pair of them wandered down the porch steps into the November first sun.

_I've already got my treat_.

* * *

**Well there we have it. I hope you enjoyed the story: i didn't overly know how to wrap it up; but I like this. Apologies for this one not actually being finished during the Halloween season! **

**Much love**

**(While you're at it; why not check out my new story: "Against my will"; it's my first time doing an actual story request, so I'd love to know what you think). **

**xx K**


End file.
